Et si les lecteurs créaient l'histoire
by Bonokor
Summary: Une histoire faite avec les idées des lecteurs : Je vous dis sur quoi vous pouvez donner des idées, je sélectionne les idées, et j'écris les chapitres avec vos idées. Même si le concept ne vous plaît pas, jetez un coup d'œil s'il vous plaît : j'ai du mal à l'expliquer. A 5 ans, Harry est adopté par un couple qui s'occupe d'un ranch magique.
1. Chapitre 1 : Explications

**Bonjour, je voulais écrire une histoire, mais j'avais trop d'idées et aucune ne me plaisait. Et puis j'ai eu une idée : faire une fanfiction avec VOS idées ! **

**Voilà comment ça va se passer : vous me donnerez vos idées en reviews ou PM, et je choisirai celle qui me plairont et paraîtront les meilleurs.**

**Pour le premier chapitre, on m'a donné des idées sur qui s'en occupe (le plus important, car ça change tout son caractère). ****Pour les prochains chapitres, plus on avance dans l'histoire, moins les idées ont d'importance : au début vous pouvez donner des idées sur qui s'en occupe, puis sur sa maison, puis sur ses amis, ce qui a quand même beaucoup d'importance sur toute la fic. Alors que quand on en sera plus loin, vos idées auront moins d'importance et je ferais plus en fonction de ce que je décide et de certaines idées.**

**Je changerai la description au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

**Les propositions intéressantes mais que je ne prends pas pour cette fic seront peut-être développée pour en faire une autre fic plus tard (ce qui est le cas pour deux idées déjà).**

**Il y aura également un gros mystère qui sera dévoilé... Je sais pas quand, mais ça fait du suspens !**

**Disclaimer (valable pour toute la fic) :**** Les personnages appartiennent à J. (sauf ceux que j'ai inventé), et je certifie ne gagner d'aucune façon de l'argent en écrivant cette histoire.**

**J'attends vos idées avec impatience !**

**Merci beaucoup !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ! J'ai reçu une idée de Kalenna, qui m'a plu et que j'ai développé. Voici donc le premier chapitre que vous attendez tous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4 Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmés qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci bien. Mais, ils avaient un secret, et ce secret s'appelait Harry Potter. C'était un petit garçon de 5 ans ordinaire, enfin, ordinaire... Il était très maigrichon, il était très pale, et avait toujours l'air malade. Il portait des vêtements trop grands, et sur le front, on voyait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, dernier souvenir d'un accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents et auquel il avait miraculeusement survécu d'après les Dursley. Car oui, Harry était orphelin, et avait été recueilli par sa tante Pétunia et son mari Vernon Dursley. D'après eux, il aurait été déposé sur le pas de la porte des Dursley par l'orphelinat qui ne s'occupe des enfants que s'ils n'ont plus de familles, et malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait une tante du côté maternel. Malheureusement ? Oui, car les Dursley se servaient de Harry comme esclave; il habitait le placard à balais sous l'escalier, et était toujours enfoncé pour valoriser Dudley Dursley, le fils infiniment chouchouté des Dursley. Un jour, Harry décida de partir, n'importe où, pourvu que ça soit loin d'eux; car Harry l'avait décidé, rien ne pouvait être pire que les Dursley !

Il tomba sur un oiseau de feu, avec le bec, les serres, les pattes et les yeux de couleur or. Il voulut s'enfuir croyant que l'oiseau allait l'attaquer, mais il se percha seulement sur son épaule. Il entendit dans sa tête "Bonjour, Harry Potter", puis s'évanouit. Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard, dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas; deux personnes -un couple- le regardaient, inquiets.

- Bonjour mon petit, nous t'avons trouvé près de notre ranch, évanoui, et nous t'avons ramené ici, sur notre terrasse dit la femme. Comment se fait-il que tu te trouvais là, sans adultes ?

Harry voyant qu'on ne cherchait pas à lui faire de mal, répondit :

- Je me suis enfui de la maison de ma tante et de mon oncle, j'ai marché, et me suis retrouvé face à un grand oiseau blanc; au début j'avais peur, mais il s'est posé sur mon épaule et j'ai entendu "Bonjour Harry Potter". Après, je ne me rappelle plus...

Les deux adultes se regardèrent : l'enfant, de toute évidence moldu, avait vu le phénix d'or albinos. Ce phénix est unique : contrairement aux autres albinos (déjà extrêmement rare) il a le bec, les serres, les pattes et les yeux en or au lieu de la couleur rouge habituelle des phénix albinos; il peut également parler par télépathie, mais ce don est très difficile à développer. Normalement, seul les sorciers peuvent les apercevoir, et il ne se laisse toucher que par les gens en qui il a confiance. Or, le phénix s'était lui-même posé sur l'épaule du petit garçon moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas. En plus il avait utilisé son don de télépathie, alors qu'il l'utilise normalement qu'avec ceux qu'ils reconnaissent comme leur maître absolu. Eux-même, très doués en créatures magiques, essayent depuis 5 ans d'apprivoiser le phénix mystérieusement apparu, sans succès. Ils échangèrent un autre regard, et la femme sortit de la pièce.

- Tu habites chez ta tante et ton oncle ? Questionna l'homme.

- Oui, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, et ils m'ont recueilli.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui de la maison de ta tante et de ton oncle ? Demanda l'homme.

- Ils m'emploient comme esclave, et font tout pour m'enfoncer et montrer que Dudley, leur fils, est mieux que moi. Répondit timidement Harry.

- Merci mon petit, dit l'homme d'un air grave, ma femme est partie te chercher une boisson; tu aimes les chocolats chauds ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama le petit enfant oubliant tout ses malheurs; j'adore ça ! Mais, les Dursley ne me laisse jamais en boire depuis qu'ils savent que j'aime le chocolat chaud, repris-t-il, la mine à nouveau triste.

Quand sa femme servit le chocolat chaud à Harry, son mari vit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Il emmena sa femme dans la cuisine.

- Cet enfant est Harry Potter ! Commença-t-il, j'ai vu sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair derrière ses cheveux négligés. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'a aucune connaissance du monde sorcier, sinon il aurait reconnu nos baguettes magiques. De plus, il a l'air d'être très mal traité par son oncle et sa tante et a visiblement très peur des adultes. Il faut faire quelque chose ma chérie !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais que faire ? Demanda la chérie en question.

- L'adopter ! Répondit l'homme fermement.

- Mais chéri, enfin , nous ne pouvons pas adopter Harry Potter ! S'exclama la femme.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua l'homme.

- Eh bien, même si c'est tentant, il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'il soit là bas et, et... Et puis zut, tu as raison ! On ne peut pas laisser ces moldus le maltraiter et lui mentir. En plus ce serait super d'éduquer Harry Potter ! Dit la femme pleine d'enthousiasme.

Ils allèrent après cette discussion dans la terrasse où ils trouvèrent le petit garçon qui venait de finir son chocolat chaud.

- Mon petit, il faut que nous te disions, commença la femme, il existe un monde, le monde des sorciers, qu'on cache aux personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs qu'on appelle Moldus. Mon mari et moi-même sommes des sorciers et utilisons une baguette magique pour lancer des sorts qui nous facilitent la vie. Tu es également un sorcier. Tes parents étaient aussi des sorciers, et ils ont été assassinés par un méchant sorcier appelé Voldemort. Quand Voldemort a essayé de te tuer, le sort s'est retourné contre lui, personne ne sait pourquoi. Bon, voilà. Maintenant, aimerais-tu quitter ces méprisables moldus et vivre avec nous ?

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre petit Harry Potter qui s'évanouit sur le coup.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, comment trouvez-vous cela ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est lamentable.**

**Je cherche toujours un(e) bêta. Pour la parution, dites-moi encore ce que vous préferez. Y a-t-il assez de mots ?**

**Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas trop le temps en ce moment, mais je vous promet que je vais faire de mon mieux !**

**Merci beaucoup,**

**Amicalement,**

**Bonokor.**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Réponses aux reviews (si je n'ai pas répondu par PM):**_

**_L :_**** Voici le nouveau chapitre, donc pour les mots, +de 1000 mots le moins espacé que je peux (1 ou 2 semaines d'intervalle) ça va ?**

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**Désolé pour la GROSSE attente que je vous ai infligé, mais en ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

**Mais bon, comme il y a temps pour les excuses, et un temps pour la lecture de mon histoire et que le moment des excuses est fini; place au deuxième chapitre de "Et si les lecteurs créaient l'histoire", qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand le petit Harry se réveilla,il pensait avoir rêvé : d'abord un drôle d'oiseau, ensuite une voix dans la tête, puis le réveil chez d'étranges inconnus, et enfin la révélation étonnante de la femme. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit que ce n'était finalement pas un rêve. Il était dans le même lit qu'après son premier évanouissement, et e couple était à son chevet, se disputant à mi-voix :

- Chérie, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tout lui révéler comme ça d'un coup, c'est normal qu'il s'évanouisse : c'en est trop pour un petit garçon. Dit l'homme,quelque peu énervé.

- Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis franche de nature. Répondit la femme en faisant une adorable moue; et je sais que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes...

- En effet, c'est une des raisons; grommela l'homme; mais regarde plutôt, le petit commence à se réveiller.

Harry, un peu amusé par la conversation, se rappela ce qui c'était passé avant son évanouissement, et prit peur. Les deux "sorciers", comme ils le disaient, avaient remarqué son mouvement de peur; l'homme regarda sa femme qui avait ouvert sa bouche d'un air sévère et lui assura :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit, je te promets que nous te voulons aucun mal. Comme te l'a expliqué ma femme un peu trop...directement, nous sommes des sorciers. Nous nous servons de baguette magique pour canaliser notre pouvoir et lancer des sorts. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et prononça un "sort"; et l'oreiller à côté de lui s'éleva dans les airs, et chanta une douce berceuse. En voici la preuve. Tu es également un sorcier. Tes parents étaient de puissants sorciers, mais ont été assassinés par un sorcier qui a mal tourné; ce sorcier a essayé de te tuer également, mais pour une raison mystérieuse, il n'y est pas parvenu, et c'est pourquoi tu es très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers.

Harry comprit que c'était la vérité, et posa pleins de questions sur les sorciers, auxquelles les deux adultes répondirent avec plaisir. Quand il sut à peu près ce qu'était le monde des sorciers, et qu'il n'eut plus de questions sur ses parents, sur les lois des sorciers, et qu'on lui ait expliqué qu'il aurait dans plusieurs années une baguette, qu'il irait à Poudlard, une école de magie; il fut satisfait et arrêta les questions pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait découvert au cours des dernières heures. La femme redemanda :

- Alors, est-ce que tu veux que nous t'adoptions ? Il existe un procédé magique qui permet d'échanger notre sang, et ainsi, ce sera comme si tu étais notre fils à part entière, tu nous ressembleras, et, en plus de toute la puissance magique de tes parents (déjà considérable), tu auras la notre, qui est pas mal non plus... Tu vivras avec nous, nous t'aimerons comme notre propre fils, nous t'apprendrons tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le monde des sorciers, et plus encore, car nous savons pas mal de chose que la plupart des autres sorciers ignore; nous t'enseignerons également la magie et te donnerons une baguette avant Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras un puissant sorcier si on exploite cette force dès ton pus jeune âge. Alors, ça te dit ?

- Si ça me dit ? Demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux, bien sûr que ça me dit ! J'ai tellement de mal à le croire ! Je vous jure de vous aimer comme de vrais parents ! Alors, quand-est-ce qu'on y va, à ce procédé magique ?

Les propos du jeune garçon émurent le couple. L'homme, le premier à sortir de ses émotions, parla :

- Dès maintenant si tu le souhaites, mais d'abord, nous ne nous sommes même pas présenté. Je suis Oscar Carting, et voici ma femme, Odélie Carting; nous élevons toutes sortes de créatures magiques dans notre ranch, et appartenons à la plus vielle famille du monde sorcier connu. Il paraît qu'un de nos ancêtres a côtoyé Merlin, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, nous allons transplaner à Gringotts. Tiens-toi à mon bras.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry, mais pourquoi Gringotts, je pensais que c'était la banque des sorciers dirigée par des gobelins ?

- C'est une banque, répondit Odélie Carting, mais les gobelins sont plus avancés en matière d'héritage, d'adoption que les sorciers. En plus ce sont de vieux amis, et avec nous, ils sont très gentils. On va faire un échange du sang, enfin tu verras sur place...

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il s'accrocha au bras de son futur père, et il sentit une drôle de sensation comme si il était arraché du sol. Il se retrouva dans la banque dont ses parents lui avaient parlé, et fut émerveillé, tant par les gobelins, le monde, et la magnificence de la salle. Aussitôt arrivé, un gobelin apparemment haut responsable les interpella et leur demanda avec une grande courtoisie et une grande politesse ce qu'ils désiraient faire.

- Bonjour mon ami, commença avec la même politesse et courtoisie que le gobelin, nous aimerions adopter ce jeune enfant -il montra Harry-.

- Aucun problème répondit le gobelin, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Il les emmena dans une pièce très confortable, et leur présenta une feuille qui était faite en fils dorés.

- Il faut que chacun mette une goutte de sang sur cette feuille, leur expliqua-t-il, la feuille va enregistrer l'ADN de chacun, et les mélanger de telle sorte qu'il vous suffira de frotter la coupure que vous vous êtes faites pour avoir la goutte de sang, ensuite je vous soignerai, et ainsi, vous serez comme ses parents biologiques.

Les trois humains de la pièce obéirent. Ils s'entaillèrent avec le couteau qui leur était présenté, déposèrent une goutte de sang chacun sur la feuille, attendirent jusqu'à ce que les gouttes ne fassent plus qu'un, et ils frottèrent la feuille sur leur coupure. Le gobelin les soigna avec de la magie gobeline, et chacun ressentit une étrange sensation.

- Il faut attendre un petit peu, informa le gobelin, et cette nuit, ce jeune garçon subira une légère transformation physique qui s'accentuera au fils des ans, et il recevra votre magie en grosse quantité sans que vous en perdiez.

- Alors ça y est, ce sont mes parents ? Demanda Harry, impatient.

-Effectivement, répondit le gobelin.

- Merci beaucoup, et Harry sauta aux bras du gobelin et l'embrassa sur la joue. Une fois l'étreinte finie, il embrassa tendrement ses nouveaux parents dans une grande étreinte, et dit dit dans un souffle :

- Je vous papa et maman, je vous aimerais toute ma vie !

Le nouveaux parents furent profondément touchés par ces paroles et d'un regard, décidèrent de bien s'occuper du garçon, et de leur apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient.

* * *

**Et c'est sur ces magnifiques paroles que ce termine ce chapitre ! **

**Il y en a énormément qui m'ont ajouté -ou mon histoire- en Favorite/Follower, et j'en suis très touché. Continuez à poster des reviews, pour m'encourager, me proposer vos idées (notamment le physique de Harry et ses parents, car je ne l'ai as encore écrit, comme on me l'a fait remarqué), ou même me dire que mon histoire est nulle (sisi).**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes, je cherche toujours un bêta, et du coup il y en a peut-être quelques-unes.**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**(Je mettrais peut-être à tout les chapitres ceci, histoire que vous sachez quelles idées proposer, car ça s'appelle tout de même "Et si les lecteurs créaient l'histoire")**

**- La description physique de Harry et ses parents. Donnez vos idées, je retiendrai la meilleure.**

**- L'apprentissage de la magie et du combat. Donnez des idées sur tout ce qu'il peut apprendre.**

**- Donnez aussi des idées sur ses cadeaux (vous verrez pourquoi), et des lieux de vacances et ce qu'il ferait là-bas.**

**- La réaction de Dumbledore. Donnez vos idées sur sa réaction, et les moyens employés (il peut aussi être d'accord); on découvrira également si il est méchant (comme j'aime le faire) ou gentil (je peux aussi le faire bienveillant sans problème).**

_**Et si je n'arrive pas à faire plus de 1000 mots (bien que ça m'étonne) :**_

**- La lettre et le Chemin de Traverse.**

** Voilà, donnez dès à présent vos idées par reviews ou PM !**

* * *

**P.S. Et pour vous pardonner mon retard, ce chapitre fait presque 1600 mots !**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Réponses aux reviews (si je n'ai pas répondu par PM) :**_

_narutoyugao_**_ :_ Merci. Les matières que tu as cité et "l'oiseau rare", je les avais déjà écrit, mais merci quand-même. Pour le couple, ****je ne sais pas encore, mais ****il y a des chances. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les histoires amoureuses, mais je pense qu'il y en aura quand-même une; au pire, je demanderais à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît de me rédiger des passages sur ça, ou de m'aider. Après tout, ça s'appelle "Et si les lecteurs créaient l'histoire".**

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je l'avais écrit juste après la parution du chapitre 2, mais il me manquait les idées des lecteurs !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous serez plus nombreux à proposer des idées.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- On rentre à la maison maintenant, chéri ? Demanda Odélie Carting.

- Attends un peu, il reste une dernière chose à régler; répondit Oscar Carting. Monsieur, nous aimerons ouvrir un nouveau compte pour mon nouveau fils, reprit-il, à l'adresse du gobelin, et versez dedans un dixième de notre fortune, plus un autre dixième chaque année.

Après que le gobelin ait murmuré un "Bien monsieur" et qu'il ait noté quelque chose ans son bloc-note, la petite famille transplana chez elle, puis entreprirent de dormir un peu, car, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, ils n'avaient même pas dormi ! Avant d'aller se coucher, le père déclara :

- Maintenant, tu es notre fils Harry, et tu t'appelles désormais Harry Carting. Nous sommes enchantés de t'avoir comme fils, et te promettons de t'aimer comme notre fils.

Harry voulut parler, mais ils l'empêchèrent "Nous savons" lui dirent-ils. Les nouveaux parents bordèrent donc Harry qui fut enchanté qu'on lui donne tant d'affection et qu'il puisse dormir dans un vrai lit, puis allèrent eux-même se coucher. Le lendemain, Harry avait complètement changé :

Il avait à présent de beaux cheveux châtains lisses avec quelques reflets blonds, et qui s'arrêtaient à sa nuque et à son front. Il était plus grand, un petit plus gros (il avait été très maigre à cause des années chez les Dursleys), mais moins large; cela lui venait de sa mère. Il était léger, avait à présent de magnifiques yeux noisettes, comme son père. On voyait qu'il serait aussi musclé que ses parents avec de l'entraînement, qui eux étaient musclés grâce au travail du ranch. Quand il avait voulu mettre ses lunettes, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Il se sentit également mentalement plus fort et plus sûr de lui, effaçant presque les traces de maltraitance chez les Dursleys.

Ensuite, Harry alla rejoindre ses parents sur la terrasse où ils déjeunaient, qui remarquèrent qu'il leur ressemblait maintenant terriblement, et qu'il était bien plus beau. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et discutèrent afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

_**-**_ Mais, dites-moi, demanda Harry, qu'en est-t-il de notre famille ? Enfin, je veux dire...

- Je comprends ta question, l'interrompit Odélie, voyant qu'il avait du mal à formuler sa question. Il faut que tu saches, que la moitié des familles des Sangs-Purs suivent l'idéologie de Voldemort et ont au moins un mangemort dans leur famille, et que l'autre moitié est contre. ll y a justement une société "secrète" qui réunit ces familles pour combattre Voldemort. Je fais parti d'une petite famille de Sang-Purs sans importance, contre Voldemort. Pour les Carting par contre, dit-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête son mari, c'est une très vieille famille de Sang-Purs qui a apparemment côtoyé Merlin, comme te l'as expliqué Oscar. Nous avons une très grande puissance magique, et connaissons des magies oubliées, tout le monde nous respecte, mais pas de la même façon que les Malfoy par exemple, qui eux sont craints car ce sont des mangemorts. Ai-je été claire ?

Harry acquiesça, et ils continuèrent de discuter. Quand Harry posa une question sur le ranch, Oscar lui expliqua :

- Notre passion, c'est les créatures magiques, alors, on a décidé de créer ce ranch magique et depuis 10 ans, nous nous occupons de toutes sortes d'animaux. Nous te le ferons visiter si tu veux. Après qu'Harry est accepté enthousiasment, il continua : cependant, depuis le 31 juillet, i ans, un phénix albinos est apparu. Les phénix albinos sont très rares, mais celui-ci est unique : Il a le bec, les serres, les pattes et les yeux en or au lieu de la couleur rouge habituelle des phénix albinos. Il a également pleins d'autres pouvoirs, mais je te les citerai par la suite. Normalement, les phénix albinos ne se laissent que difficilement voir, et ils n'approchent que ceux en qui ils ont totale confiance, mais celui-ci s'est posé sur ton épaule alors qu'il ne t'avait jamais vu. C'est un étonnant mystère à résoudre.

Harry trouva un peu étrange ce que son père disait, mais il ne posa pas trop de questions là-dessus. Quand sa mère lui demanda quand était son anniversaire, il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, puis il se souvint :

- Ah oui, Dudley le fêtait tout les ans, mais moi, je ne n'en ai jamais eu. J'aimerais bien en avoir, continua-t-il, l'air rêveur.

Les parents comprirent à quel point il a été maltraité par les Moldus. Sa mère décida:

- Alors tu vas en avoir un mon chéri. Disons que ce sera le 20 septembre, le jour où tu es devenu notre fils. Et comme nous ne l'avons pas fêté hier, fêtons-le aujourd'hui. Je vais faire préparer un magnifique gâteau. Kimo, appela-t-elle; aussitôt une elfe de maison élégamment vêtu apparu. C'est notre elfe de maison, expliqua-t-elle suite au regard interrogateur de Harry. Nous ne le traitons pas comme notre serviteur, mais comme un égal. Et il est vêtu car nous lui avons proposé des habits, mais au début, il n'a pas accepté : il ne voulait pas être libre; finalement nous avons réussi à négocier : il porte des habits, mais n'est pas libre. Kimo, je te présente Harry Potter, c'est notre fils adoptif, et par conséquent ton maître, bien qu'il se refusera à te donner des ordres ou te maltraiter. Je lui ai expliqué que nous te traitons comme un ami plutôt qu'un serviteur.

- Maîtresse, couina l'elfe, je suis enchanté que vous ayez un fils. Je vous promets de veiller sur lui et de l'aimer comme je vous aime. Ma maîtresse est trop bonne, je lui ai dit que vous pouvez me traiter comme un esclave, c'est un réel honneur pour moi que vous me considériez comme "un ami". Merci infiniment maîtresse. Bonjour, petit maître, continua Kimo, en s'adressant à Harry, je suis enchanté de vous connaître et de vous servir. Chez les elfes de maison aussi vous êtes célèbre, vous nous avez sauvé du méchant sorcier qui traitait les elfes comme des moins-que-rien, mais nous étions obligés de lui obéir. Merci infiniment petit maître, merci beaucoup de la part de tout les elfes de maison.

- Euh, merci... Répondit Harry, un peu perdu; mais appelle-moi Harry

- Vous êtes trop gentil avec moi, dit Kimo en se jetant au pied de Harry, jamais on m'avait demandé d'appeler un maître par son prénom.

- Kimo, prépare un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Harry s'il-te-plaît. Ordonna gentiment Odélie; tu sais Harry, elle était l'elfe des Lestrange avant, et ils la traitaient très mal. Quand les Lestrange ont été emprisonnés, on a racheté leur elfe, et c'est indirectement grâce à toi qu'elle est ici donc.. Enfin voilà, mais je m'égare continuons là où je m'étais arrêté. Allons acheter tes cadeaux au Chemin de Traverse. Accroche-toi à nous Harry, nous allons te faire transplaner. C'est une sensation bizarre au début, mas tu vas vite t'y habituer.

Harry s'accrocha à ses parents, et ils transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse. A tour de rôle, un des parents emmenait Harry manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, ou bien lui faisait visiter le Chemin de Traverse, pendant que l'autre aller acheter les cadeaux qu'il allait offrir à Harry._**  
**_

Une fois rentrés, ils trouvèrent un magnifique et gigantesque gâteaux qui les attendait. Harry en fut éberlué, il n'avait jamais vu pareil gâteau pour lui seul. Le gâteau était excellent, et Harry donna même une part à Kimo assis sur le tapis, qui s'évanouit instantanément. "D'habitude, il ne mange pas en même temps que nous, et mange des restes qu'il trouve dans le frigo, il refuse de manger en même temps, et la même chose que nous. Mais peut-être qu'avec toi, nous arriverons à la persuader." Lui expliqua Oscar. "Mais maintenant, les cadeaux !", dit sa mère, avec une telle impatience qu'on aurait dit que c'était son anniversaire. Harry reçu **:**

- Deux livres : "L'Histoire de Poudlard", et "Tout ce qui est important à savoir sur le monde sorcier". "Pour découvrir ta prochaine école, et pour savoir ce que nous ne t'avons pas expliqué sur le monde sorcier", lui dit sa mère.

- Et un balai volant "Nimbus 1800". "C'est un balai volant, en fait, c'est le prototype du Nimbus 2000, mais ils ont bien voulu me le vendre, affirma le père. Personne d'autre n'aura ce balai. Comme ça avait l'air de te plaire quand je t'ai parlé du Quidditch, je me suis dit qu'il te fallait un balai. Si tu veux nous pourrons t'entraîner, nous n'étions pas si mal à Poudlard..." A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'il était étreignit avec sa femme par son fils qui les remercia chaleureusement.

Une fois les remerciements finis, ses parents lui dirent :

- Et maintenant, notre cadeau commun. Nous avons décidé de t'offrir le phénix albinos qui s'est posé sur ton épaule hier. Il peut transporter les lettres comme une chouette mais ne peut pas être intercepté. Il peut parler par télépathie, d'habitude il faut des années pour entretenir ce don, mais apparemment, tu l'as déjà développé. Il a d'autres dons qui se découvriront plus la confiance que tu as avec lui est élevé; je ne sais pas lesquels, personne ne le sait étant donné que ce phénix est unique. Nous irons te le chercher demain, nous n'avons pas pu l'approcher, mais toi tu pourras sûrement le prendre.

- Et ça, c'est de ma part, continua sa mère en lui tendant un livre intitulé "Les phénix albinos, comment s'en occuper ?", pour bien s'occuper de ton phénix. J'ai eu un mal de chien à le trouver, ce livre est très rare ! Comme tu l'as remarqué, à part notre "cadeau commun", je ne t'ai offert que des livres. J'adore lire pour me détendre, et je compte bien te transmettre cette passion. Mais comme nous ne connaissons pas vraiment tes goûts, on n'a pu t'offrir que ça d'après ce que nous connaissons de toi. La prochaine fois, nous t'offrirons des cadeaux qui te correspondent.

- Me...merci, balbutia Harry, vous savez, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je suis tellement heureux d'être avec vous. C'est la première fois qu'on fête mon anniversaire.

Les adultes furent profondément touchés. Eux aussi étaient extrêmement heureux.

- Harry, mon chéri, commença le père, comme nous te l'avions expliqué, nous pouvons t'enseigner avant Poudlard la magie. Ce sera long et difficile. Nous t'enseignerons pour commencer les bases de toutes les matières enseignés à Poudlard, plus d'autres matières non-enseignés à Poudlard, et des branches de la magie oubliées que notre famille seule connait. Au début, ce sera des exercices très faciles, car le niveau des premières années de Poudlard est très avancé pour des enfants qui commencent à pratiquer la magie. Ensuite, l'année juste avant celle de Poudlard, nous t'enseignerons un petit peu le niveau de la première année de Poudlard. Es-tu d'accord ?

- Et comment ! Répondit Harry, très enthousiaste, quand commençons-nous ?

Les parents furent très surpris de la façon dont laquelle il avait répondu à peine le dernier mot fini.

- Nous commencerons demain, mon chéri, l'informa sa mère. Nous serons tes propres professeurs, peut-être ferons-nous appel à des amis pour t'enseigner certaines choses...

- D'accord, je suis pressé d'y être ! Mais, comment vais-je faire, je n'ai pas de baguettes, et je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Réalisa soudainement Harry

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Rit son père, j'ai fini par penser que tu allais oublier ce "détail problématique" ! Voici un autre de tes cadeaux : un bon pour une baguette chez Ollivander ! Je connais un sort pour enlever la trace du ministère. Nous irons acheter ta baguette demain car il faut qu'elle te "choisisses", mais maintenant, dors, il est tard et il faut que tu prennes des forces pour demain.

- Merci beaucoup papa ! Tu as raison, je vais aller dormir, je suis fatigué... Dit Harry en baillant.

Oscar et Odélie allèrent border Harry, puis allèrent eux aussi se coucher : demain, une dure journée les attendait. Depuis un arbre de la forêt, le phénix albinos les observait. "J'ai bien fait d'envoyer cette idée au couple Carting, pensa-t-il, d'après ce que j'ai vu, plus tard le petit sera courageux, modeste, et noble. Demain, je le rejoindrai, et je veillerais sur lui".

* * *

**Voilà ! Dites-moi vos impressions par reviews ou PM !**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que j'écrirai l'apprentissage de la magie, et la réaction de Dumbledore, mais ça faisait trop à écrire, ce chapitre est déjà long, il fait 2550 mots ! (C'est pas un peu trop comparé à ce que j'avais dit des 1000 mots ?)**

**Si je n'ai toujours pas de proposition de bêta avant la parution du prochain chapitre, je m'en passerais. Après tout, personne ne m'a reproché de fautes pour l'instant, et si vous en voyez signalez-le moi !**

**Au fait, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des moitiés de phrases qui n'apparaissaient pas, ce n'est pas ma faute, alors s'il vous plaît, signalez-moi, je peux les corriger.**

* * *

******Pour ce chapitre, j'ai utilisé quelques idées de **_narutoyugao_**: je me suis inspiré de l'idée pour le physique (bien qu'il y ait du mental), et celle du cadeau (sauf "l'oiseau rare", que j'avais déjà écrite).**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**- ****La réaction de Dumbledore. Donnez vos idées sur sa réaction, et les moyens employés (il peut aussi être d'accord); on découvrira également si il est méchant (comme j'aime le faire) ou gentil (je peux aussi le faire bienveillant sans problème).**

**- L'apprentissage de la magie. Donnez des idées sur les sortes de magie qu'il peut apprendre, comment, par qui, et quoi.**

**- Donnez des idées sur les vacances qu'il passerait : où, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait.**

_**Et si j'ai la place :**_

**- La lettre de Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverse. Donnez des idées sur la lettre et sur ce qui se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse.**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Remerciements :**_

**Je ne mettrai pas cette rubrique à tous les chapitres, mais de temps en temps. Elle me permet de remercier certaines personnes pour les raisons écrites ci-dessous. Donc, j'aimerais remercier :**

**- Les 3 personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris : Black Down; accroOvampire; et dragon-en.**

**- Les 6 personnes qui suivent la fic : ****Black Down; **Hideaki sama; Kalenna; Xelyxia-Babymek; accroOvampire; et dragon-en.  


**- Les 6 personnes qui ont laissé une review.**

**- Et les personnes qui m'ont ajouté en auteur favori ou qui me suivent.**

**Vous m'encouragez dans la suite de ma fic, et je suis très heureux de savoir que des personnes aiment mon histoire.**

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'ai du faire presque sans idée de lecteurs car personne n'a posté de reviews pour le chapitre 3... Ça n'est pas trop grave car j'arrive à faire sans, mais la fic s'appelle "Et si les lecteurs créaient l'histoire", donc je devrais écrire avec vos idées. De plus, à la fin de chaque chapitre, je précise les idées que vous devez donner... Enfin, j'espère que vous en donnerez pour ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était au comble du bonheur ! Hier, il avait eu un anniversaire et un magnifique gâteau rien que pour lui. Il avait énormément appris du monde magique grâce à ses parents, et avait reçu pleins de cadeaux géniaux. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir rencontrer les Carting ! Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand la voix de son père demanda :

- Mon chéri, tu es réveillé ?

- A l'instant papa, répondit Harry. Ou êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes dans la salle à manger. Viens nous t'attendons.

Après un "J'arrive !", Harry sortit de sa chambre et chercha la salle à manger. Ses parents le guidèrent au son de leur voix, et Harry rentra dans une pièce avec une magnifique table en bois au centre, où déjeunaient ses parents.

- Mange un peu mon chou, même après ta transformation, tu es plus maigre que moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais le matin chez les Dursleys !? Demanda Odélie.

- Mmh, une bichcotte chèche tous les matins, réussit à répondre Harry entre deux bouchées. C'est vraiment délicieux, qui a fait ça ?

- Une biscotte sèche tous les matins ! Répétèrent les parents, horrifiés.

- C'est moi maîtr... Euh Harry, couina le petit elfe dont Harry n'avait pas remarqué la présence par terre, c'est moi qui ai fait votre déjeuner. Merci beaucoup Harry, vous êtes trop bon avec moi.

- Euh, de rien... Mais viens à table, proposa Harry. Pourquoi tu restes par terre ?

Cette fois l'elfe réussit à ne pas s'évanouir :

- Non, non, je ne peux pas, ce ne serait pas bien. Un elfe ne s'assoit ni ne mange en présence des maîtres.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assieds-toi, puis voyant que ça ne marcha pas, Harry continua, Euh... C'est un ordre.

Cette fois, l'elfe obéit, et il parut extrêmement joyeux. Les parents sortis de leur stupeur, félicitèrent Harry :

- Bravo mon poussin, tu as réussi à le faire asseoir, nous n'avions jamais réussi. Il obéit plus à toi qu'à nous !

- Bon, commença Odélie, ce matin, nous allons te faire visiter le ranch, comme promis, puis tu vas aller cherche ton phénix. Ensuite, on mange -pomme de terre et poulet rôti ça va ?-, et on va refaire ta garde-robe, car Kimo te prépare un pyjama pour la nuit, mais pour la journée, tu n'as que... ça. Dit-elle en désignant d'un air dégoûté les vieux vêtements de Dudley. On ira sur le Chemin de Traverse, et dans un magasin Moldu. Après, on ira chercher ta baguette. Si on a le temps on t'expliquera les bases du Quidditch et tu pourras essayer ton nouveau balais. A partir de 19H on arrête, tu 1H de libre, et après dîner, bain, et au lit ! Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui, c'est super, merci maman ! Répondit Harry, enchanté.

- Attends, réalisa soudainement Oscar, est-ce que tu sais lire correctement ?

- Bien sûr ,répondit fièrement Harry ! Je prenais souvent les anciens journaux d'oncle Vernon pour exercer ma lecture, mais je les lisais en 5 minutes, ça ne m'occupait pas...

- A 6 ans ?! C'est extrêmement jeune ! Je suis très fier de toi, s'exclama Odélie, très peu d'enfants de ton âge savent lire un journal dans leur tête en si peu de temps ! Tu avais de bons résultats à l'école ?

- Oui, mais à chaque fois que j'en avais de meilleur que Dudley, l'oncle Vernon me punissait.

- Si tu veux nous pourrons t'enseigner des matières Moldues en plus de celles magiques. Après un acquiescement enthousiasme de la part de Harry, Oscar continua, bon allons visiter ce ranch !

Oscar et Odélie firent donc visiter le ranch à Harry. Tout d'abord, ils allèrent visiter les "écuries". Quand on entrait dans les écuries, on arrivait dans un immense parc, divisé en plusieurs parties. "Ici, il y a presque toutes les sortes de chevaux magiques du monde. Un procédé magique permet aux animaux d'avoir autant de place qu'ils le souhaitent, ainsi ils sont à l'aise. Un barrière magique les empêchent d'aller dans l'enclos des autres espèces, mais s'ils le souhaitent, ils peuvent agrandir leur espace jusqu'à l'infini." Expliqua Oscar, "Viens, je vais te montrer toutes les espèces de chevaux que tu pourras monter plus tard".

Ils arrivèrent devant des chevaux ailés de grande taille. "Ce sont des Abraxans, ils peuvent tirer des carrosses ou déplacer un humain sur leur dos." Ensuite, la petite famille se dirigea vers un autre enclos, où il y avait des créatures ailés d'environ 4 mètres, dont la tête, le torse, les ailes et les pattes avant sont celles d'un aigle, et dont le corps, les pattes postérieures et la queue, sont celles d'un cheval. "Ce sont des hippogriffes, ne t'approche pas d'eux pour l'instant, tu pourras les monter plus tard, mais il y a une certaine façon que je t'expliquerais plus tard.", chuchota Mr Carting. Odélie et Harry suivirent le père, qui les emmena devant l'enclos contenant des licornes. "L'être le plus pur au monde, elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras peut-être les monter, si tu atteint un certain niveau de confiance avec elles."

- Merci papa ! Cette visite des chevaux magiques était superbe, j'ai adoré ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

- Eh, attends ! A moi maintenant, il faut que je te montre notre réserve pour... dragons !

- Des dragons ?! Ça existe, alors ? Demanda Harry, sidéré.

- Eh oui, ça existe, mais on cache leur existence aux Moldus. Il est interdit d'en posséder, mais nous avons proposé de créer une réserve car nous voulions absolument des dragons dans notre ranch ! Allez, viens, c'est là-dedans, dit malicieusement Odélie, c'est le même principe que pour l'enclos des chevaux magiques, sauf que ce n'est pas divisé. Il faut enfiler cette combinaison magique, elle en tendit une à Harry, d'habitude elle ne nous sert à rien, les dragons sont bien dressés et ne nous attaquent pas, mais on ne sait jamais !

Au moment où Odélie terminait sa phrase, un Magyar à pointes saisissait Harry et le mettait sur son dos.

- Harry ça va ? Cria Oscar.

- Oui, oui, je crois,qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mrs Carting, c'est la chef du clan, elle est plutôt calme d'habitude... Tu as vraiment un don avec les créatures magiques, toi !

- Ça ne m'aide pas, comment je descends ? Paniqua Harry.

Soudain, il murmura à l'oreille de la dragonne, qui le reposa tranquillement.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, déclara Mr Carting, des créatures magiques que tu n'a jamais vu qui ont cette réaction avec toi... Tu iras voir les créatures magiques lors de certains de tes cours.

- Dites, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres créatures magiques, ici ? Questionna Harry.

- On fait de l'élevage de créatures comme les veracrasses pour les potions, ainsi, on a pleins d'ingrédients; on en vend la moitié, et on utilise l'autre moitié. Puis en regardant sa montre, la mère de Harry Potter continua, allez, on va manger, et après, on ira au chemin de Traverse !

En suivant ses parents, Harry remarqua le phénix albinos qui les observait. Il le fit remarquer à ses parents.

- Appelle-le, il viendra peut-être vers toi, conseilla Oscar Carting.

Harry appela le phénix, qui se posa aussitôt sur l'épaule du petit garçon.

- _Bonjour, Harry Potter, ou devrais-je dire Harry Carting ? Je te parle par télépathie, ce qui veut dire que tu entends ma voix dans ta tête. Pour me répondre, pense seulement. Tes parents m'ont offert pour ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-_ _Euh, oui_, répondit timidement Harry dans sa tête.

- _J'habite dans leur domaine, mais je ne suis pas à eux. Ils ne peuvent donc pas m'offrir._

- _Tu sais, j'ai été extrêmement heureux ces derniers temps, j'ai été adopté par des gens extraordinaires qui vont m'apprendre la magie, j'ai eu un anniversaire, et pleins de cadeaux, et je n'en revenais pas à l'idée que j'allais avoir un animal unique au monde, alors ce n'est pas grave si je ne t'ai pas. D'ailleurs, je comprends ton __choix._

_- Je vois, tu es extrêmement gentil et noble. Mais, sache que c'est moi qui ai donné cette idée à tes parents, je me suis moi-même "offert". Si tu acceptes, je serais ton animal de compagnie jusqu'à ta mort._

_- Merci beaucoup, mais pourquoi as-tu donné cette idée à mes parents ?_ Questionna Harry, _et__ pourquoi tu es venu me voir quand je suis arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi me parles-tu par télétatie ? Et pourquoi..._

_- Chut..._L'interrompit Gold, _c'est moi qui t'ai attiré ici, et on dit _**_télépathie_**_. Je connais toutes tes autres questions, mais je n'y répondrais pas pour l'instant, tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

_- D'accord, _acquiesça Harry_, mais puis-je tout dire à mes parents ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Gold après un instant d'hésitation. _Il faut que je te cite mes pouvoirs. Pour bien s'occuper de moi, le livre que ta mère t'a offert est quelque peu erroné, mais je peux le corriger. Sache que quand un phénix s'engage, c'est pour toujours; ainsi, je te servirais jusqu'à ta mort, et tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. Ensuite, je peux me rendre à n'importe quel endroit, je peux parler avec toi par télépathie comme je le fais, tout les 8 mois, je meurs et renaît sous la forme de poussin, je vieillis, et au bout de 8 mois, je remeurs. Actuellement, j'ai 4 mois, je suis à ma forme adulte, la plus belle. Comme je suis un phénix albinos, j'ai 4 autres capacités, qui varient selon le propriétaire. Tu les découvriras au fur et à mesure du temps que nous passerons ensemble. Des questions ?__  
_

_- Euh, non, je te remercie. Je vais mettre au courant mes parents maintenant, si tu le veux bien._

- Mon chéri, demanda Odélie, que s'est-il passé ? Tu regardais fixement le phénix sans dire un mot.

- Je parlais par **téléphatie** avec Gold.

- Gold ? Télépathie ? Répéta le père, tu nous expliqueras tout ça pendant le repas, car là, je ne comprends rien. Suis-moi, il faudrait qu'on pense à te faire visiter notre demeure, sinon tu vas t'y perdre sans nous.

- Tu as raison c'est tellement grand ! Approuva Harry.

Et la petite famille se rendit dans la salle à manger, pour déguster le bon repas que Kimo avait préparé tout en écoutant les explications de Harry. Une foi le repas terminé, et les explications finies, Harry s'accrocha à ses parents qui le firent transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils se rendirent tou d'abord chez Mme Guipure. Là-bas, une vendeuse les accosta :

- Bonjour, qu'aimeriez-vous acheter ?

- Nous aimerions une robe de sorcier ainsi qu'une cape, enchantées pour s'adapter à la croissance de notre fils et pour s'auto-nettoyer, avec un sortilège de réchauffement réglable à volonté.

- Très bien, dit la vendeuse tout en prenant note. Venez jeune homme, je vais prendre vos mesures. Quelle couleur souhaitez-vous ?

- Euh... Bleu sombre, choisit Harry après une indication de son père.

Une fois les vêtements payés, les trois Carting sortirent du magasin et se rendirent dans un magasin moldu en passant par le Chaudron Baveur.

- Bonjour, nous aimerions des vêtements pour l'hiver, pour l'été, des sous-vêtements, des chaussures chaudes, des baskets, et des sandales pour notre fils que voici. Donnez le meilleur, nous avons de quoi payer, dit Mr Carting.

Après les interminables achats au gout de Harry, ils retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et se rendirent chez Ollivander. Ils présentèrent le bon, et à la demande de Mr Ollivander, les parents sortirent.

- Mr Potter, je... Commença le vieil homme.

- Carting, le coupa Harry.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ollivander.

- Je m'appelle Harry Carting, expliqua sèchement Harry.

- Euh... Oui. Bon, comme vous le savez, vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir de baguette magique à votre âge, mais à la... demande de vos parents, je vais vous en donner une. Etant donné que vous ne pourrez l'utiliser à cause de la trace du ministère, je me demande à quoi ça peut servir... Je vais aller chercher quelques baguettes, et vous me direz laquelle vous convient le mieux.

- Comment le saurais-je ? Questionna Harry.

- Quand vous tiendrez la baguette qui vous a choisi, vous ressentirez une douce chaleur au bout des doigts, expliqua Mr Ollivander. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, et pas l'inverse. Enfin... De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

- Euh... Je suis droitier, répondit Harry, étonné par les dires du marchand de baguettes .

Ollivander prit les mesures de Harry, puis il alla chercher des boîtes dans l'arrière boutique.

- Essayez celle-ci, Mr Carting, dit soudainement le marchand de baguette. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 cm. Très flexible, et agréable à tenir en main. Agitez-là, un peu.

Harry la fit tournoyer, et presque aussitôt, le vieil homme la lui arracha des mains et lui en tendit une autre.

- Tenez, bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 cm, courte, mais efficace.

Harry l'essaya, mais il se la fit également arraché des mains par Ollivander.

- Plutôt celle-ci, ébène, et crin de licorne. 21,25 cm. Agréablement souple.

Harry continua à essayer les baguettes, les unes après les autres, sans vraiment comprendre ce que voulait le marchand de baguette. Au bout d'un moment, il y avait une petite montagne de baguettes sur le comptoir.

- Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par vous trouver une baguette. Voyez celle-ci, une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry prit la baguette, et sentit une étrange chaleur aux bouts des doigts. Il leva la baguette, et l'abaissa aussitôt, produisant une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or.

- Bravo, s'exclama le commerçant. Très bien, excellent.

Au moment même où Ollivander parlait, la baguette explosa propulsant les deux personnes présentes dans la boutique.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre fait 2400 mots sans ce que j'écris en gras. Di****tes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte toute critique, du moment qu'elle m'est utile. N'oubliez pas que si vous voyez une fautte, vous pouvez me la signaler pour que je la corrige. Merci.**

* * *

**Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit ce que je vous avais promis, mais je n'avais pas reçu d'idées, et puis je ne voulais pas faire trop de mots.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**- ****La réaction de Dumbledore. Donnez vos idées sur sa réaction, et les moyens employés (il peut aussi être d'accord); on découvrira également si il est méchant (comme j'aime le faire) ou gentil (je peux aussi le faire bienveillant sans problème).**

**- L'apprentissage de la magie. Donnez des idées sur les sortes de magie qu'il peut apprendre, comment, par qui, et quoi.**

**- Donnez des idées sur les vacances qu'il passerait : où, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait.**

_**Et si j'ai la place :**_

**- La lettre de Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverse. Donnez des idées sur la lettre et sur ce qui se passe sur le Chemin de Traverse.**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Réponses aux reviews (si je n'ai pas répondu par PM) :**_

_braled_**_ : _Merci beaucoup, ça me touche et m'encourage à continuer. Ah, la répartition, nous y voilà ! C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée de faire 2 clans chez les serpentards. Je ne dis pas que je vais la prendre, bien qu'elle me plaise, mais disons qu'elle est enregistrée en attendant les autres idées.**

_Guest :_ **Merci. Effectivement, il a un "don", au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, il "s'agrandira"; c'est l'intrigue principale de la fic. Merci pour cette idée que je vais "enregistrer", un Dumby méchant qui voudrait à tout prix qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursleys, c'est pas mal; mais qu'en serait-il de sa relation pendant Poudlard ? Pour l'apprentissage, comme tu vas (peut-être) le voir dans ce chapitre, il y a pleins de matières différentes, mais quelque unes que vous avez cité ne sont pas mal. Merci pour les vacances, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées. Le but étant qu'Harry passe un bon moment de détente avec sa famille. J'avoue que j'ai mal expliqué, je cherche des idées sur des événements comme la rencontre avec Drago dans le tome 1, et des choses particulières dans la lettre, comme une indication qu'il y a une nouvelle matière, ou que les premières années peuvent avoir un balai, ou un livre bizarre pour une matière qu'ils vont acheter sur le chemin de Traverse dans une boutique bizarre... Pour son nom, tu vas voir... Ça dépend de sa maison et des idées données. Je serais plus tenté par des amis OC... Merci, ça me touche aussi énormément, et m'encourage à continuer.**

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais que ce chapitre a mis du temps à paraître, mais ce sont les grandes vacances, alors l'attente entre chaque chapitre sera plus longue, désolé, je ne peux pas faire autrement, et je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir.**

**On m'a reposé la question sur les romances, je réexplique pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les RaR :** **Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les romances, et je ne veux pas gâcher l'histoire avec des moments d'amours ratés, donc JE n'en écrirais sûrement pas. Mais, c'est vrai que ce serait dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas, car sinon ce ne serait pas réaliste (même J.K.R. en a fait après tout !). **

**Pour ça, j'avais dit que si quelqu'un veut bien, il pourra écrire pour moi les moments de romance : je lui dirai ce que j'aimerais, et la personne écrira les passages. Et si personne ne veut, je demanderais à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, d'au moins me conseiller (ou bien je trouve un stage pas trop long, mais ça risque d'être dur...).**

**Comme ça, il y aura de la romance de bonne qualité.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore ne savait que faire : depuis le 19 septembre, Harry Potter avait disparu. D'après Mrs Figg, il était parti faire une "petite promenade", et n'était pas revenu. Le directeur avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une fugue, mais Mrs Figg lui avait assuré que le petit garçon faisait ça souvent, et qu'il revenait souvent. Puis Dumbledore s'était dit qu'une fugue était ridicule à 5 ans, et avait vu dans l'esprit de la vieille dame que Harry partait effectivement souvent en promenade tout seul. Mais cela ne le rassurait guère, car ça voulait dire qu'il avait été capturé, ou qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Au même moment, Odélie et Oscar Carting virent une lumière aveuglante à travers la vitre du magasin de baguettes magiques. Ils s'y précipitèrent aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mr Carting, la baguette levé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, apeuré, le monsieur m'a fait essayé plusieurs baguettes, et au bon d'une qui a fait des petits éclairs, il était content. Et tout à coup, la baguette a explosé et elle nous a projeté, le monsieur et moi.

- Quoi ? Mr Ollivander, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda à son tour Mrs Carting.

- C'est ce que le jeune homme a dit, confirma le vieil homme. Je lui ai fait essayer différentes baguettes, mais aucune ne semblait lui aller. Au bout d'un moment, une des baguettes a produit une gerbe d'étincelles, signe qu'elle lui allait. J'étais content d'avoir enfin trouvé celle qui lui convenait, quand tout à coup, elle a explosé, nous projetons tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé,je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Je suis désolé, c'était ma dernière, je vais vous rendre votre argent.

- D'accord, reprit la jeune femme. Bon, viens Harry, tant pis.

La petite famille sortit du magasin, puis ils transplanèrent chez, Harry s'accrocha encore une fois à ses parents. Une fois rentrés, Harry s'effondra :

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait, et...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'interrompit doucement sa mère, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est passé, mais nous allons aller chez mon frère, c'est un sorcier assez puissant, il est capable de fabriquer des baguettes, mais n'en vend pas. En plus, la baguette ne sera pas enregistrée par le ministère, car même si Oscar aurait pu enlever la trace, la baguette serait quand-même enregistrée.

- Alors, j'aurais quand-même une baguette ? Demanda Harry, les yeux brillants, puis après une réponse affirmative de sa mère, il enserra ses parents. Merci, merci beaucoup. J'ai eu tellement peur, continua Harry, émouvant une fois de plus ses parents.

- Allons y, il s'appelle Charley, appelles-le Oncle Charley, il est très gentil, adore faire des farces et s'amuser avec les enfants. Accroche-toi, à moi. Chéri, accroches-toi aussi, tu ne sais pas où c'est non plus.

Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent à Odélie, qui les fit transplaner dans une petite rue parsemé de petites maisons. Ils entrèrent dans l'une d'elles, et sonnèrent. Un homme d'environ trente ans, les cheveux châtains, quelque peu ébouriffés, un peu plus grand qu'Odélie, leur ouvrit. Il les fit entrer dans une belle maison, simple.

- Bonjour Odélie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda l'homme.

- Bonjour Charley, j'aimerais que tu construises une baguette sur-mesure, répondit Odélie, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Une baguette, mais pourquoi faire ? Continua Charley.

- Pour mon fils, répondit-elle, ayant du mal à cacher son fou-rire.

- Ton fils ?! Répéta Charley, n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Mon fils, confirma Odélie, chéri, viens.

Harry entra, il était resté caché à la demande de sa mère.

- Mon fils ! Tu te souviens la blague que tu m'as faite l'année dernière ? Eh bien, c'est ma revanche ! N'en pouvant plus, elle éclata de rire.

- Ah, je vois, tu t'es joué de moi. Je ne savais pas que cette guerre des blagues tenait toujours, eh bien soit, je me vengerais aussi. Allez, venez, vous allez tout m'expliquer dans le salon, installez-vous. Thé, sirop, café ?

- Du thé s'il te plaît, mais je laisse la place à mon cher mari, qui explique mieux que moi...

- Hum, euh, il y a quelques jours...

Ainsi, pendant une heure, Oscar, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, expliquait longuement tous les événements. La famille avait décidé de tout raconter à Charley, car il était digne de confiance, et très sympathique.

- D'accord... Je vois, allez, viens bonhomme, je vais prendre les informations dont j'ai besoin pour te faire ta baguette, déclara l'oncle de Harry.

Harry suivit Charley, qui l'emmena dans une petite pièce, un atelier semblait-il.

- Voici mon atelier, expliqua Charley, je ne l'utilise pas souvent car je ne fabrique pas souvent de baguettes magique, mais, on peut l'utiliser.  
La baguette que je vais te fabriquer, sera faite pour toi, pour ta puissance magique, elle fera partie de toi. Quand tu lanceras un sort avec, inconsciemment, tu pourras choisir la puissance du sort et la part de magie que le sort te prendra, car la baguette sauras exactement ce que tu veux faire, puisque elle sera partie intégrante de toi. Plus tard, tu pourras développer ça, et tu n'auras plus besoin de prononcer le sort ou même le penser, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce que tu veux faire et la baguette le feras; mais, c'est très compliqué et je te l'enseignerais peut-être plus tard.  
Comme la baguette fera partie de toi, elle n'obéira à personne d'autre, et il suffira de "l'appeler" pour qu'elle vienne à toi.  
Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué, mais c'est essentiel que tu saches ça. Tu as compris ?

- Euh... Je pense, répondit Harry, un peu perdu dans toutes ces informations. Comment tu vas faire pour faire une baguette qui fait partie de moi, Oncle Charley ?

- Bien. C'est un peu compliqué... Je vais t'expliquer en cours de fabrication situ le veux bien, proposa le frère de Odélie. Il alla chercher un morceau de bois, qu'il tendit à Harry. Ceci est un morceau de bois magique. Il va se transformer en bois que j'utiliserai pour ta baguette. Le bois permet la création des sorts. Chaque sorte de bois correspond à une sorte de puissance magique. La transformation devrait être terminée, montre-moi le morceau de bois. Hum, je ne connais pas ce type de bois, il faut que je regarde dans mon livre. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'étonna : Du chêne blanc ? Eh bien, c'est un bois rare et très peu utilisé pour la création de baguettes magiques. D'après mon livre, les baguettes de chêne blanc exigent de leurs partenaires force, courage et fidélité. Leurs possesseurs possèdent apparemment un grand potentiel magique; la baguette de Merlin était peut-être en bois de chêne blanc ! Mon petit, plus tard, tu seras à mon avis un grand sorcier. Mais où est-ce que je vais trouver du chêne blanc, moi ?!

- Oncle Charley, l'interrompit Harry, continue les explications s'il te plaît.

- Euh... D'accord, répondit Charley Carting, surpris par l'interruption innocente du jeune homme. Bon, après le bois, il y a ce qu'il renferme, la substance magique. On utilise généralement une plume de phénix, un crin de licorne, ou une ventricule de coeur de dragon, mais on peut utiliser autres choses. Cette substance est la puissance magique de la baguette, et dans le cas des baguettes sur-mesure, sa puissance doit être de la même nature que le noyau magique du sorcier. Pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il convient le mieux, normalement tu dois sentir une douce chaleur quand tu la tiens; des fois, cela met beaucoup de temps pour savoir qu'est-ce qui nous convient le mieux. Je te propose de commencer les essais avec une des plumes de ton phénix, assez particulier. D'accord ?

- D'accord... Répondit Harry, je vais lui demander. Après avoir fixé le phénix quelques temps, il lui retira délicatement une de ses plumes, et sentit une chaleur.

- Alors, c'est ça ? Demanda l'oncle de Harry Carting, tu sens l'agréable chaleur ?

- Je sens une chaleur, mais elle n'est pas agréable, c'est plutôt une chaleur pesante.

- Eh bien, tu es difficile avec les baguettes magiques... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, mais peut-être que l'élément te convient, mais il faut rajouter autre chose ? Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais ça peut être ça. Tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait convenir, avec la plume ?

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis déclara :

- Je sais, la dragonne ! Gold tu peux aller demander une écaille à la chef du clan des dragons à la maison s'il te plaît ? Tu sais, celle qui m'avait prise sur son dos.

Gold acquiesça, puis disparut dans un tourbillon de plumes et de flammes blanches et or. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une écaille de dragon.

- Une écaille de dragon ? Je n'ai jamais essayé, pour les dragons, on utilise des ventricules de coeur.

- Oh non, ça lui ferait mal, répondit Harry. Puis il prit l'écaille, et ressentit la même chaleur qu'avec la plume de phénix. Il prit les deux en même temps, et ressentit une douce chaleur. C'est ça, continua-t-il. Tiens, oncle Charley.

- Merci. La dernière partie de la baguette, utilisée que sur les baguettes sur-mesure, est les runes. Touche cette pierre, puis des runes apparaîtront, je les graverai ensuite sur ta baguette, à la fin. Les runes sont ton âme, en lettres en quelques sortes. C'est ceci qui permettra ce que je t'ai expliqué sur les pensées, et qui fera de ta baguette une part de toi. Les runes sont écrites ? Donne-moi la pierre s'il te plaît, voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.  
Ah non, j'allais oublier ! La longueur de ta baguette. Voilà une fausse baguette. Agite-là, et elle prendra la taille de ta baguette et pour m'éviter de la mesurer ensuite, le chiffre est écrit sur le manche. Alors ?

- Attends... 30,00 cm.

- 30 cm pile-poile ?! C'est étonnant, elle fait exactement 3 dizaines de cm... Enfin. Elle sera prête d'ici quelques jours. Je te le ferais savoir. Sois patient !

Après avoir informé ses parents de tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'atelier de Charley, Harry dit au revoir à ce dernier, et il s'accrocha à ses parents pour transplaner chez eux.

- Fiston, comme promis, voici la séance de Quidditch ! Déclara son père impatient, à peine rentrés chez eux.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre fait un peu moins que 2300 mots sans mes mots en gras. Pour l'instant, les chapitres décrivent une journée et sont très introductifs, mais rassurez-vous ça ne durera pas. Vous pouvez vérifier les informations sur les baguettes sur internet, je n'ai (presque) rien inventé.  
Envoyez-moi vos impressions, vos remarques, et/ou vos questions par reviews ou PM. Même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci !**

**Je voudrais également dire que parfois je laisse des reviews ou modifie mes "mots en gras" pour y laisser des infos importantes que j'ai oublié, alors jetez un coup d'oeil de temps en temps. Je corrige également régulièrement mes fautes.**

* * *

**Aussi, comme vous avez pu le voir, pour Dumbledore, je n'ai pas vraiment dit grand-chose, comme ça, vous avez le temps de laisser vos idées sr sa réaction quand il apprendra qu'il est un Carting.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**- Quidditch, donnez des idées, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à dire, mais si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez les donner, sachant que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.**

**- Après... Pareil qu'avant. Les vacances, l'apprentissage... Je sais qu'à chaque fois je dis que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, ais l'histoire avance doucement.**

**- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi donner des idées sur ce que je ne dis pas. Je dis ça uniquement pour vous aider, car je sais à quel pont c'est difficile de trouver des idées comme ça.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**12/07/2013**

**Bonjour !**

**Un court chapitre de 1200 mots (sans "mes mots en gras" ^^)pour aujourd'hui, mais vous n'avez pas eu à attendre longtemps. Ce chapitre parle de la séance de Quidditch. Merci à tous de me suivre et de me lire encore une fois ! On me l'a demandé, sachez que je ne réponds en début de chapitres qu'aux reviews anonymes, celles auxquelles je peux répondre en privé, je le fais.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Ouaaaaaiiiiiiis ! Je vais enfin commencer le Quidditch ! On va s'entraîner où ? Demanda, impatient, Harry.

- Du calme, Harry ! Rit son père, nous allons nous entraîner dans le jardin, suis-nous.

Harry et ses parents sortirent de la maison, pour arriver au centre du jardin.

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer les bases du Quidditch, commença Oscar, dans une équipe, i joueurs : 3 poursuiveurs, qui doivent lancer la grosse balle rouge, le Souaffle, à travers les anneaux adverses, faisant gagner 10 points à chaque Souaffle passé à travers les anneaux. Après, le gardien, qui doit protéger ses anneaux des poursuiveurs adverses, les 2 batteurs, qui doivent envoyer les deux balles noirs sur les joueurs adverses avec leurs battes, et un attrapeur, le membre le plus important, qui doit attraper le Vif d'Or, faisant gagner 150 points à son équipe. Un match ne se termine qu'après qu'un des deux attrapeurs ait attrapé le Vif d'Or. C'est compris ?

- Euh... A peu près... Répondit, hésitant, Harry. Vous jouiez au Quidditch ?

- J'étais attrapeuse, mais je n'ai jamais fait partie de l'équipe, avoua Odélie, et Oscar était poursuiveur dans son équipe.

- Bon, tu vas essayer chaque poste, pour voir lequel te convient le mieux. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le même poste que nous, ne t'inquiètes pas. D'abord, je vais délimiter et protéger le terrain. Oscar fit un diverses mouvements de baguettes, puis continua : j'ai jeté un sort de Coussinage sur le sol, si tu tombes, tu ne te feras pas mal. Tu seras repoussé si tu tentes de sortir du rectangle argenté que tu vois autour de toi.  
Maintenant, va chercher ton balais.

- Oui, papa, obéit Harry.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec, dans les mains, un balais, sur lequel était gravé : Nimbus 1800.

- Bravo, tu as réussi à ne pas te perdre, pour une fois, rit Oscar. Ton balais, comme je te l'avais expliqué, est unique. C'est un prototype du Nimbus 2000 que la compagnie Nimbus est en train d'inventer, je l'ai eu grâce à un ami qui travaille à cette compagnie. Moi, j'ai un Manchevif, et Odélie une Etoile Filante. Le tien est donc largement avantagé face aux notre. Pour prendre ton balais, dit "Debout". Essaye.

- Debout s'il te plait.

Aussitôt le balais s'éleva dans les airs, emportant Harry au passage.

- Eh bien, mon fils, tu dois avoir un sacré talent au Quidditch, car c'est la première fois que tu appelles ton balais, et il s'élève dans les airs ! S'étonna Odélie.  
Bien, essayons le poste de batteur. Tu dois avec cette batte, envoyer les Cognards sur nous, n'est pas peur de nous faire mal, continua-t-elle, voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à parler, ils sont ensorcelés pour ne pas faire mal. J'essaierai d'attraper le Vif d'Or, et Oscar fera son travail de poursuiveur. OK ? Go !

Il s'averra que Harry était une calamité au poste de batteur. Il n'arrivait pas à viser, et loupait à chaque fois les Cognards.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, décréta Odélie. Essayons au poste de gardien. Oscar et moi essayerons de marquer avec le Souaffle, il est normal que tu es du mal à chaque poste, car c'est la première fois, et nous jouons depuis longtemps au Quidditch, mais nous verrons à quel poste tu es le plus doué quand-même. Bonne chance !

Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les tirs de ses parents, mais ça n'était pas vraiment son fort. Ils arrêtèrent au bout de 10 minutes, et la mère de Harry affirma :

- Bien que ce soit assez bien, ce n'est pas ton meilleur poste. Faisons maintenant le poste de poursuiveur. Oscar et toi devrait réussir le plus de tir, face à moi, en tant que Gardienne. Et Chéri, tu laisses Harry tirer,n'est-ce pas ? Allez.

Harry et son père, complices, réussirent à marquer énormément de buts, Harry en faisant le plus grand nombre. Finalement, il visait très bien, et grâce à l'adoption par le sang, avait hérité de la puissance des tirs de son père, qui faisait de lui un excellent poursuiveur.

- Incroyable, murmura le père, jamais vu un gosse aussi doué, puis il reprit, plus fort : Bravo fiston, tu es un excellent poursuiveur, comme ton père. Tu as vu ça Chérie ?! Et je lui ai juste fait des passes et quelques tirs !

- Oui, effectivement. Bravo chéri. Faisons un petit entraînement, je cherche le Vif d'Or, et vous marquez des buts, ça nous entraînera.

Alors que Oscar et son fils marquait buts sur buts, Odélie cherchait le Vif d'Or. A chaque tir, Harry s'améliorait, et, si quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas passait par là, il aurait pris Harry pour un joueur habitué. Tout d'un coup, l'oeil d'Harry fut attiré par une petite balle dorée. Il se lança à sa poursuite, et l'attrapa en quelques secondes. Après un signe de son père, il atterrit, de même que ses parents.

- Mon chéri, tu es très doué en tant que poursuiveur, comme ton père, mas tu es plus doué en tant qu'attrapeur que moi ! S'exclama Odélie. Je pense que nous devrions t'entraîner au deux postes, et tu verras plus tard lequel tu préfères. D'accord ?

- Oui ! Répondit Harry, enthousiaste, et content d'être doué aux postes que ses parents faisaient.

- Allez, rentrons, proposa Oscar, tu dois être fatigué. Il me semble que tu avais une heure de temps libre, non ?

- Oui, je vais aller dans ma chambre, je crois pouvoir me repérer maintenant.

- Je t'accompagne, dit soudainement Odélie.

Alors que le père prenait une autre direction, la mère et le fils se rendirent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Harry s'allongea sur son lit, tandis que sa mère prenait place sur un fauteuil.

- Mon chéri, commença-t-elle, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai la passion de la lecture, et je compte te la transmettre. Si tu profitais de ton heure de libre pour lire ?

- Oui, bonne idée ! S'exclama le jeune homme, je vais lire on livre sur les phénix albinos, je ne me suis pas vraiment occupé de Gold, dernièrement...

- Bonne idée mon chou. Je te laisse, et je t'appelle quand on mange. A tout à l'heure.

_- Gold, dit Harry, s'adressant à son phénix, la dernière fois, tu avais dit que tu corrigerais le livre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Eh bien, comme je ne suis pas un phénix albinos normal, le livre ne correspond pas vraiment, mais je peux changer les fausses indications, et en rajouter. Ainsi, le livre sera plus correct, et tu pourras t'occuper de moi. Je vais le faire. _

Le phénix versa une larme sur le livre, et le titre changea, il devint : _"Comment bien s'occuper de Gold ?" _à la place de : _"Les phénix albinos, comment s'en occuper ?"_.

- _Merci Gold ! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu beaucoup m'occuper de toi ces derniers temps, mais j'étais vraiment occupé. Dorénavant, je passerais chaque jour un heur avec toi !_

_- Merci, Harry. C'est très gentil de ta part._

Harry passa ainsi une heure à lire son livre, et à s'occuper de Gold, jusqu'à ce que Kimo apparaisse, et lui demande de venir manger. Il demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait s'occuper de Gold une heure par jour, parents qui acceptèrent de suite. Après manger, il se lava, puis alla se coucher.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à paraître, il risque d'être assez long, il y sera écrit les premiers cours de toutes les matières qu'Harry apprendra, attention aux surprises !  
Vous remarquerez aussi que j'ai changé les numéros des chapitres, car sinon ça faisait : 6 : Chapitre 5, donc ça n'allait pas, à cause des "Explications". Il est donc devenu le chapitre 1.**

**Au fait, finalement, si il y a quelqu'un aime l'histoire et qui veut bien la corriger, qu'il se présente, je l'accueillerais à bras ouvert, car je préfère avoir un Bêta qui aime l'histoire. Même si la personne n'est pas bêta officiel, qu'elle me contacte si elle accepte.**

**Surtout, envoyez-moi par reviews ou PM vos impressions, vos remarques, vos critiques, vos suggestions, ou vos idées, c'est cela qui m'aide à avancer. Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en Favoris/Follower,je leur en serais très reconnaissant, mais ce serait bien qu'ils laissent une minuscule review disant qu'ils aiment ou qu'ils suivent l'histoire, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir, et en plus, ça ne coûte rien, plutôt que de lire dans l'ombre mon histoire. ^^ Je sais que j'en fais un peu trop, mais ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**- Comme dit précédemment, les premiers cours de Harry, proposez des idées sur des matières originales, bien qu'il y en ait déjà beaucoup.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Excuses

**25/09/2013**

**Bonjour !**

**Comme vous l'avez constaté, il y a longtemps qu'un nouveau chapitre n'est pas paru. Je m'en excuse et vais vous expliquer la raison. Deux jours après la publication du chapitre 7, le 14 juillet 2013, mon grand-père, que j'aimais beaucoup, est décédé. Pendant le reste des vacances, je n'avais plus d'inspiration et je n'arrivais plus à écrire. S'en est ensuivi la rentrée et les préparatifs, où j'ai été très occupé. Je recommence seulement maintenant à écrire. **

**Je vous remercie de me suivre et vous prie de m'excuser pour cette longue absence.**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_aurelei :_ **Merci, j'ai mis du temps à la trouver !^^**

_kthi : __**Répondu par PM**_

_Hiro-sempai : _**Merci pour toutes ces matières ! J'en utiliserai sûrement quelques-unes ! Merci, je continue, mais pour l'instant c'est plus lent...**


End file.
